Is she really A Girl?
by fairytailloverotaku
Summary: Natsu have thought of something he shouldn't have. He wanted to prove that Erza was really a girl so he asked Mira for help.


**It contains some mature content I guess...I don't know..and some shoujo-ai/yuri near the end of the story...even though I'm not a fan of it I just found it funny...I prefer yaoi! Yay for yaoi fangirls! But I don't like writing yaoi

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO MASHIMA-SAMA

* * *

_At The Guild..._

"haaaa..." natsu yawned. He was really bored all day because he and gray couldn't fight because gray went on a mission alone, lucy was busy shopping with happy and erza was taking the day off.

"Why don't you go on a mission natsu?" mira said smiling at natsu while wiping the glasses. "Nah it's too boring to go alone." natsu sighed. This just have to be the most boring day of his life.

"Wait, hey mira.." he remembered something. Something that he should have not remembered. "Is erza really a girl?" he said innocently looking at mirajane. Mira's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that the fire dragon slayer could be that stupid.

"W-what makes you say that natsu?" she gave him a sweet smile while scratching the back of her head. "Well think about it. She always beats everyone's asses without breaking a sweat, she acts like a boy and wears an armor. It's just..._weird._" he laid his head on the table then looked up at mira.

"Well natsu, do you want to find out if she is a _girl?_" mira sure got some evil plans up her sleeve. With that evil smirk, that's sure that she has something in plan. "Yes! I do mira, I do!" natsu stood up and slammed the table.

"Okay, now do this." mira continued whispering to him about what he has to do. "Okay I'll do it! Thanks mira!" natsu quickly rushed out the guild saying his thanks to the white-haired s-class mage.

XXXXXX

_At Fairy hills' dormitory_

Everyone seemed to be peacefully asleep since it's already 11 o'clock pm. That is until...

_At Erza's room_

"Okay I just have to do that and I'll get my answer." natsu said to himself while sneaking to erza's room. "Oh look! Here's that present I gave her! Why isn't she wearing it? What's so wrong about a ballerina suit with a life preserver thingy-no this is not the time to be distracted by weird things." he said trying to get the distractions out of his head.

"Okay so this room is pretty huge...oh there she is!" he said not even trying the least to be quiet. Then he started to do what mira told him to. "Let's get on with business" he gave a maniac-looking smile.

XXXXXX

"hmm..hmf...w-wha- HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NATSU!" the red-head screamed to the end of her throat. Surprisingly, not even a single person was awakened.

"Hm? I was checking if you were really a girl. Okay you have boobs, check. Wait you didn't injected this with some kind of thing that can make your breasts huge right" natsu was on top of her holding her breasts. That's a happy way to die at the very least. "WHAT THE HECK? WHY, YOU THOUGHT I WAS A BOY? AND THAT'S NOT EVEN THE RIGHT WAY TO FIND OUT THE PERSON'S GENDER!" erza smacked the poor dragon slayer straight to the floor.

"Eh? But mirajane said so! She couldn't have lied to me!" he looked at erza, he was almost about to broke into tears because of fear. "Of course she lied you idiot! Who would be that stupid to do this sort of thing?" erza yelled at natsu, getting up and pulling natsu's collar nearer to her.

"If you tell this to anyone or do this again your corpse would be found cold and eaten by worms at the south pole!" she let go of him and sat down her bed. "With santa claus?" natsu asked her cheerfully jumping. "Sheesh...what an idiot you are now leave!" she turned her head around, crossing her arms.

"It' confirmed your a boy!" natsu said laughing his ass of the ground. "What~ did~ you say~ natsu~?" erza gave him a death glare then smacked him out of the window. "Really, what an idiot...though it's been a long time since I've done this to him." erza giggled and went back to bed.

XXXXXX

_At the grounds of Fairy Hills_

"Ow, ow, ow..." natsu groaned scratching his head and tried to get up from the ground. "Too bad I didn't get to do the last thing on mira's list. And I don't even know what to do nor what it means..." natsu wiped the dust off him then looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh I know! I'll ask erza!" he once again rushed into her room and...

XXXXXX

_At Erza's room (again)_

"Hey erza, what's _sex?_" Ow. Once again the poor pink-head got smacked of the window. "Ow..ow..ow" he groaned and walked back to his place. "Sheesh someone's getting pretty cranky... I was just asking."

XXXXXX

"Hey mira!" erza yelled smacking the door of mira's room. "Keep it down dear... I'm trying to sleep" mira tried to get up from bed and removed the dirt from her eye. "Don't teach natsu things that he shouldn't know of yet!" erza yelled at mira with her hands on her waist.

"Come on dear, he's on the right age already...and even _you don't know_ what _sex _is either nor experienced it..." mira said giving a cheekily annoying smirk. "I-I know what it is! I guess..." erza blushed deeply in embarrassment, her face as red as her hair.

"Of course you did." mira said with a sarcastic tone "Or maybe you do know what it was, but you want gray to be the first?" she said annoying the red-head. Erza stood up and turned her back "I guess so..." erza said and walked back to her room.

"But I want to be the _first_ erza..." mira said which made erza turn too look back "What?" "I'm kidding! But if you want to-" mira hugged her from behind "NO!" erza yelled and ran back to her room

* * *

**A/N: haha I've thought of this story quite a long time ago. But I only remembered doing it now lol. Haha it's a bit weird and really OOC...-sigh- I just didn't want to make this because erza is paired with natsu...but I had no other choice. Once again this was a rushed story..bwahaha**

**Reviews are fully appreciated! Please do so when you have some spare time!**


End file.
